


Im Not As I Seem

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Badass, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Punk Louis, Trust, invisible harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This i a story about a boy who learned to love and trust a person who is a complete opposite. And the other learned to live life to the fullest and see things in a new perspective. There names are Louis Tomlinson the Badass of the school and Harry styles the Invisible boy no one paid attention to............ Until these two boys collide in the halls and everything just turns upside down. And they see not everything is as it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

I'm the person who no one fucked with or messed with. I didn't care what people thought of me, im very blunt and sarcastic. I was the most respected guy in the school but i think its only because there to scared to say anything to me. I have tattoos on my arms and my chest. I am sort of a manwhore, i sleep around, i party and just simply living life to the fullest. I have only one true friend my best friend Zayne Malik. He has been there through my parents divorce and when i found out i was Bisexual. I never knew one boy i never seen can fuck shit up but make everything better at the same time. i Never knew one encounter in the halls will turn everything upside down. My name is Louis Tomlinson and this a story how i learn to love a boy who is a complete opposite to me.

 

I'm the the person who is invisible. I sit in the back of the room and don't bring attention to myself. I don't have a whole lot of friends only two and that's Liam Payne and Niall Horan. They have been dating for the past year and a half. Sometimes i feel like a third wheel with all there couply love for each other. But i love them to bits because they stick by me through thick and thin. I fell in love with a boy that didn't even know i existed until i bumped into him in the halls and made a huge idiot of myself in front of him. And my name is Harry Styles and is is a story about how i fell even deeper in love with a boy who was so bad for me but so good at the same time.

 

This is story how they fell in love with a person who is a complete opposit as themselves. Its a journey for both of them. How one learned to Love, trust and the other to live life to the fullest and stop living in fear. How they both learned how differently they think and see the world around them. There will be love, smiles, laughs, hearts broken and tears shed.

But what they learn most importantly is that............

No One Is As They Seem.


	2. Collision

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide'

 

LOUIS POV:

BANG! BANG! I groaned. What is that annoying banging?  
" Louis William Tomlinson you get yup this instant or your Gunna be late for school." My mum said I groaned in response hoping that will be enough for her to leave me alone. But no avail she just kept yelling at me. I sat up and went to my door and opened it " I'm up ok just stop" she started walking down the hall. I turned and looked at the clock 7:50am " shit" yup I'm gunna be late well fuck it. I Just wont go to homeroom. I'll just take my time getting ready.

I got up went to the bathroom and did the my normal routine. When I stepped out of the shower the mirror was fogged up. Good I thought I won't have to look at myself. I knew I wasn't ugly or anything I was average. I just didn't like what I saw in the mirror.

 

I saw a boy hidden in his own skin. A boy that didn't trust no one except his best friend. I saw a Brocken boy but also a boy so full of life. But hidden beneath all this that is Louis Tomlinson. I walked away before the mirror unfogged.

 

I went into my closet and grabbed a shirt and black Jeans. I put them on and rolled them at the end. I put on black converse and grabbed my bad and phone and walked down the stares. I looked at the time 8:20am well homeroom is over and I missed the first minutes of 1st oh well. I went to my car and drove to school. I got out and started walking toward the doors of the school. I pushed the doors open and started walking towards my class. I was almost there when something most likely someone. I fell back and the person fell on top of me.

He had a lot of hair as I could see it is all over my face. I groaned and the person pushed them selves up and stared at me. He had the most greenest eyes I have ever seen. Mabe there emerald not green emer- what am I talking about I don't even know who he is.

All he is doing is staring at me. I clear my throat and he flushed scarlet. I smirk at him as he scrambled off me and started picking his stuff up.

I get up and pick up my self and I say " you should wach where your going next time"  
He looks at me and stutters out " ss- sorry" I just grabbed my stuff and walked away and went to my class without helping him. I opened the door to my history class.

"Mr. Tomlinson so glad you could join us" mrs. Shaperow said  
I smirked and said " I wouldn't dream of missing your class. It's my favorite subject of the day" I say sarcastically. The class laughed and I went to my seat at the back. She kept teaching I didn't pay attention at all.

All I could think of was emerald eyes staring at me.

HARRY POV:

My alarm didn't go off this morning so I was so late to class. I can't believe no one woke me up. Oh yea mom was on a business trip again. Sigh she is never home now a days. I hurry and put on a shirt and my jeans. I didn't have time to fix my hair not even to tame it. I run outside and start running to school I only live 2 blocks away so it's a 4 min run and a 10 min walk. I hurry inside the hate and to the doors. I don't like coming to school late because everyone stares at you when you come in. I don't like the attention that's why I mostly stay at the back. Some of my teachers forget my name like come on I have been in your class for a whole year.

I round the corner and crash into some one. I fall on top of them and my papers scatter all around. I hear the person groan underneath me.

 

I push up and then I'm looking at the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. Those eyes only belong to one person. My heart speeds up as I realize I'm on top of Louis Fucking Tomlinson.

 

He clears his throat and I feel heat go to my face. I see him a smirk underneath me. I scramble up and start picking up all my stuff.

He gets up and says  
" what where your going next time" I look up my face red and stutter out  
" ss-sorry" idiot why did I have to stutter. Now he gunna think I'm a freak.

 

He just grabs his bag and leaves I turn around and watch him turn the corner and out of my sight.  
" nice going styles" I tell myself.

I pick up my stuff and walk now to my class while thinking of how his body felt against mine and his blue eyes.


	3. Fogging My vVision

Louis POV:

It's lunch now and I'm sitting with my group. But there really not my friends no just people that think there my friends. My only real friend is Zayn Malik. He is the only one I trust. Him and his girlfriend sit across from me. Perrie has blonde hair and is a bit crazy but she is nice. Zayn has black hair, olive skin, brown hazel eyes he is a couple inches taller than me.

I'm looking around the craftiera and in my vision I see a mop of curls and green eyes walking toward the table. I wach him while he walks by and goes to the table at the back.

I turn slimly and see him with two other lads. One has blonde hair but brown roots coming out. He is sitting next to a brown haired boy with a shaven head. I think there together because they are holding hands.

The boy with the butifu- Tomlinson what are you thinking. But he does have. No no no you are not finishing that sentence.

" Louis what are you looking at?" Zayn asked

I turned to zayn to see he turned to see what I was looking at. He sees curly and he turns with a smirk.

" Lou-" I cut him off before he finished.

" no zayn" I stare at him with a glare.

He raises his hands in mock serenader.

" find whatever" he says before going back to his conversation with Perrie.

I turn back to find curly looking at me. I smirk at him and watch him flush scarlet.

He quickly dropped his head and stared at his plate. I turned back to my table and notice a brown hair girl watching me.

I don't know who she is but she keeps looking at me. I smirk at her as she starts walking towards our table.

" hi" she says while pushing out her cleavage a bit more.

Oh she is one of those girls.

"Hello"

"I'm Eleanor"

" Louis"

"I know. I'm having a party and I'm inviting you"

A party? Hmmm haven't been laid in a while.

"Shure love where and when?"

she puts her manucured hand on my arm. She is fit but not as Beau-

"My place and you could invite your friends. But I get to have a dance"  
I smirk at her and nod. She tells me her address and walks away swaying her hips.

I guess I'm going to a party this weekend.

But emerald eyes keep fogging my mind.

Harry POV

I get to my lunch table at the back. Liam and Niall are already there. I sit across from them.

"Hey harry" they both say at the Same time.

I smile at them and say hey. They start talking about Liam's dog or something. I can't stop think about louis.

His blue eyes put the sky to shame. They are the most bluest I have ever seen on a person. Sigh  
I see a hand waving in my face.

"Earth to harry" Liam says

I jump "oh sorry what did you say?"

"I said why are you so out of it today?"

"No reason" I told him

"Come on haz you could tell us. What's wrong?"

" I-" but I was cut off

"Is Tomlinson staring at you?"

I look up but shure enough he was. But he looked away and said something to zayn.

I stare at his tattoos and his brown wind swept hair. He look beautiful if I do say so myself. I'm practically eye raping him. When he turns around probably feeling me stare.

He caches me looking and smirks. I feel my heat go to my cheeks. I look down at my plate fast.

"Look Liam lil harry is blushing" Niall says loudly

I blush even redder as people around us turn and stare at us.

" shut up no I'm not" I tell him

"Yes you are" Niall responds

I look back up to see Eleanor talking to him. I sigh. Why can't I have the guts to talk to him? All I did this morning was make a idiot of my self. Stuttering in front of him.

I see the girl walk away and louis sitting back in his chair.

"Starring at Tomlinson I see. You could have been more stumble haz" Niall says

I turn to him

" I thought I was but then he turned at caught me staring"

"I don't see why you just ca-"

"Because he wouldn't want to go out with me Niall. I'm just not popular enough or even in the people he knows department. He probably didn't even know I existed until this mor-"

I cut myself off. shit

" what happened this morning?"  
Liam asked

"I just ran into him"

Niall raised a eyebrow

" and fell on top of him" I said weekly

"What? I didn't hear you" Liam said

"I fell on top of him" I said louder. Face turning a little flush.

Niall started to laugh but was cut off my Liam's elbow.

"And what happened?" Liam asked

"I made a complete idiot of myself Liam. He probably thinks I'm a freak or something."

"Harry your not a freak. Y-" Liam didn't get to finish because the bell rang for 5th period.

I hurry and grabbed my bad through away my lunch and walked to class.

(2 hours later)

I'm walking home home now. Just looking around. When I get home no one is home like usual. I have a car just prefer to walk because its a short distance.

I go up to the lichen and make a snack. I go up to my home work.

(3 hours later)

I finish at look at the clock. 6pm I yawn. I take a shower and lay in my bed in the nude.

I don't fall asleep until 12am.

When I finally do I see blue eyes behind my eyelids


	4. Friends Maybe :/

Harry POV

Blue eyes, brown hair, wind swept hair, perfect smile. Blue eyes looking at me with a glint of mischief in them. I think it's a angel looking at me.

"Harry" the angel spoke. He leaned in close enough to see a speck of green in his eyes.

I couldn't breath with how close he was. I couldn't even think.

I could feel his breath on my lips. I could smell his sweet smell of his cologne on him. All I could think is Louis, Louis, Louis.

His lips brushed against mine and the-

I woke up with a start my heart pounding and to the sound of thunder and rain hitting my window.

I push my face into the pillow and groan. The dream felt so real. Why can't that happen in real life?  
Oh yeah because he didn't know I existed until now.  
I sighed*  
I look at the clock and see its 5:09am It's to early but I don't want to go back to sleep.

I get up and decide to take a shower to pass the time.

I step in under the water and let it sole me.

I let my thoughts wonder to my dream.

I get so lost in my thoughts that when I get out and rap a towel around my waist and go out to my room that its already 7.

I grab a dark blue shirt and white jeans with white converse. I go to the bathroom and ruffle my hair until its what I want. When its done its 7:15 I grab my bag and phone and go down stares for breakfast.

After breakfast I see its still raining I grab my jacket and head out to my car. I get in and don't even bother blasting the heat because it only be a minute drive. I get to school and walk to my homeroom.

I walked in but before I could get to my seat.

"Harry the office told me to tell you to go there when you get in"  
Ms. Harries said

I turned towards her and nodded.  
I walked out the door and towards the office.

I stepped into the doors and went to the desk. I waited to be notice.

"Can I help you dear?" The lady asked

"I was asked to come here I'm Harry Styles"

"Oh yes take a seat while I tell the principle your here"

I sit on the chair and wait to be called. While I'm waiting I hear someone yell from the office but I can't make out what the person yelled. The principle opens the door but someone else is also at the door.

Louis Tomlinson also is standing there.

"Now get to class or you won't be graduating this year- ah Mr. Styles yes"

I nod as I stand up.

"Yes I called you here because I'm changing your schedule a bit"

She handed me my new class schedule.

"Your going to first now and you and Mr. Tomlinson have that together. Louis you could show the way. No more skipping louis. Not run along don't want you late"

I feel someone eyes on me I turn to see the one and only.

Louis Tomlinson looking at me.

Louis POV

I walk out of the office to come face with curly. The principle says something but I don't hear. I'm to busy staring at curly to notice what she is saying.

"Your going to first now and you and Mr. Tomlinson have that together. Louis you could show the way. No more skipping louis. Not run along don't want you late"

Oh so we have the same first period together. Great now how am I suppose to pay attention when he i- Louis what are you thinking stop it now.

Who am I kidding he is fit. No I just met him I don't even know his name.

I'm still staring shit shit ok look away make a comment.

"Louis Tomlinson" wow really louis

" I know- I mean Harry Styles"

He turns red at that.

"Well styles lets get to class before we're late."

The bell rings and signals first period started.

"On second thought we are late lets go"

I don't give him time to respond because I'm already walking out the door.

He follows my stride and I can't seem to stop myself but I notice he has long legs.

We walk in awkward silence when we get to the class room I open the door and we both walk in. Everyone turns and stares I see harry turn red as a tomato.

"Why are you to late?" Mr. Dimes Asked

"We were at the head office. They changed styles schedule and I was talking to the principle."

"Go and take a seat and don't disturb anymore"

Bich much.

I take my usual seat at the back and the only open seat there was was the one next to me.

He takes a seat next to me and takes out his book and looks at the teacher. I just pretend I'm actually listening.

"We're gunna be doing a project that is worth 40% of your grade. You have to pick a topic from the sheet I'm passing out and write a essay and a power point. Your partner is the one sitting next you. Now discuss with your partner what you are going to do"

I stare at the paper in front of us.

I go for the why is reading important? One

" I. Want to do the why is reading important one. You?"

" yea sure we could do uh that one" harry responds

He talks slow I like it.

I turn and see him staring at me.

"what?'

" I asked you who house do you want to do it at?"

what? do what. I guess he saw it on my face because he turned red and started rambaling off.

"No no not like that. not do it like.... yea i meant the project n-"

"woah curly calm down I know what you meant ok"

he sighed in relief.

"my house i guess. if you want to if not thats ok-"

"your rambaling again. yes thats fine. Do you have a car? or Do you walk?" i asked

"I braught my car today because of the rain"

I nod at him. 

the bell rings signaling its the end of first period.

"I'll meet you in the front after school. I came with Zayn today. So I'll go with you."

He just stares at me while I get up and walk out of class. 

The day goes by in a blur. I don't know what is happening anymore. Where ever i look i see Harry. He is eather turning the corner or walking in the same class. 

I walk out the doors of the school and look for curly hair and green eyes. I finally see him walking towards me. He trips over his own feet almost falls but i cach him before he could kiss the ground.

"wow styles can't walk straight or what?" I lauph with a smile.

He akwardly get up and brushes himself off and looks up.

"Your lauphing and smiling" He responds with a smile that shows two deep dimples. Oh God he has dimples.

"uh yea" I say quietly. So lead the say." I tell him to change the subject.

"This way" he tells me while he turns and walks toward the student parking lot. I see his car and almost drop my jaw almost.

It was a Range Rover.

 

I whistle "Nice ride" I comment

Is he rich or something he must be. 

'Thanks" he mumbles

He unlocks the car and I jump in and he just glides in. wow advanige much he has longs legs while i have short legs. 

He turns the car on and backs out and drives off toward his house.


	5. He comes to my house

Harry POV

My hands are sweating around the wheel. I shouldn't been nervous but

Louis fucking Tomlinson

Is in my car on the way to my house.

Oh god I think I'm Gunna die from a heart attack. My heart is beating a 100 mph oh god I'm going to pass out.

No no no I am not going to pass out in front of Louis. Okay breath breath.

We make to my house and I drive up the driveway. I park the car and get out. Louis follows behind.

I unlock the door and stepped aside to let louis in.

"Such a gentleman" Louis says in amusement

I just smile with a tint of pink in my cheeks I think. They feel a bit warm.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked

"No thanks I'm good"

"Ok so follow me"

I started up the stares to my room. Oh god did i pick up my dirty cloths before i left this morining. I hope i didn't leave my boxers on the floor. Did i make my bed when i woke up- wait i don't make my bed at all. 

I chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" I hear louis ask 

"uh nothing " shesh more of a weirdo styles.

We get to my room and I opened the door and walked in. Louis walked in after me and looked around my room in awe. He was staring at my flatscreen, my closet, my bed just whole room scanning it.

I just wached him amused at his behavier. I cleared my throat and he turned with his cheeks tinted red but he turned around so i won't see it.

"Uh sorry it's just I just never seen a flat screen before well not in a room. Or that many cloths in one closet. Do you even wear all those cloths?"

I turned around and looked at my closet and answered him.

"uh yea I have worn all the cloths in there at least twice. I don't wear the dressy cloths all the times only when my mom has one of her company party's or something like that."

"oh"

akward silence filled the room.

"so uh wanna start that paper or what?"

"yea lets get this paper over with." he said 

I was a tad disapointed that he wanted to finish this quickly. I know he is all bad and everything but I think there is some good in him. Just bareed deep inside.

I grab my laptop from my desk and sit on my bed. Louis takes a seat besides me but about 5 inches away. I could feel his body heat radiating against my body.

"So uh why do you think reading is important?" I asked

"uhhh well you need it in life." he responed after a while.

"yes you do need it in life but why do you need it?"

"ummmm because its used everyday and everything."

"ok thats good we could use that. how did you learn to read?"

"my mom and a teacher taught me. you?"

"A private tutor taught me at a young age." I mumbled

"So you really are rich and mommy and daddy want to you to be smart and sussesful." 

It didn't come out as a question more like a statement. I turned to him and said.

"yea I guess but I just have my mum. My dad left before I was born. I have my stepdad but he is not really my dad. yes they want me to be smart and sussesful. They don't want me to waste my life doing things that arn't nessesary like drinking or out late at night."

After my tiny speech Louis stared at me. For a while he just stared but my statment was true though.

"yea but do you do anything you want to do? or Do they just smuther you all the time?"

I never thaught about what i wanted to do. My mom always told me what to do. I already know what my future holds. I am gunna take over the family buisness. They did smuther a bit too much but its because they care.

" I could see it in your eyes that you havn't even done one thing you wanted to do."

"no I havn't but i never thaught about i. to be honest."

"You havn''t thaught about stuff for yourself before?"

"well I have I just havn't put much thaught into it."

"Have you even went to a party before?"

I shake my head no.

"Have you even drank before?'

'Yea at my sister's weeding. I had champagne"

"I mean like have you gatten pissed drunk off your ass and wake up knowing nothing about what happen the night before."

"uh no doesn't sound to much fun"

"of course its fun. Have you even gotten laid before? By a guy? or Girl?"

My face turns red at the thought.

"yes im not a virgin. I have with a girl not a guy though."

"Thank god. Well styles im gunna do you a favor and show you how to live life to the fullest."

"and how are you gunna do that?" I asked bewildered

"By taking you to your first party this weekend."

"ww-what"

"you heard me"

Oh my god. A party. How am I gunna dress or even worse get out of the house to do that. My mum calls the maids and the cheif to check on me like every hour.

"and how are you gunna pull tha off. I am like wached like a hawk by the staff here."

"Its called sneeking out. you know breaking the rules. Going after curfew and all that good stuff."

I was about to ask him another question but he was getting off the bed.

"Its late i have to go. But give me your phone."

I pass him my phone any he puts in his number. I never thaught I would have Louis Tomlinson phone number.

"I'll text you later. And don't think about baking out on the party because you are going. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

and with that he walked out of my room. Fuck how am i gunna get out of this one? who am I kidding I would kill to spend more time with him. 

I groaned and feel into my blankets beside me.

There was only a faint smell of his cologne on the blankets.

That told me that this encounter was real and it just wasnt a dream.


	6. the party

Harry POV:

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I didn't think the time will go so fast that it was already Saturday. 

I woke up at 12:00 pm on saturday. I groned and turned around towards the cealing. I really really don't want to go to that party now. I know im gunna make a fool of myself. Its not even my type of crowd. I called Liam and niall and they flipped out about the whole thing. 

Im excited and nervous about the party. Louis is perfect and popular and im neither. I turn to my table at the sound of my phone vibrating. I look at my phone and my heart starts to beat faster. Its a txt from Louis.

Louis txt:

Im picking you up at 8 so be ready to party your ass off. :P  
-Louis

I was about to respond to the txt when two people come barging into my room. 

" Why are you still in bed its already 2 get up and eat we have work to do" Niall states

I give them a confused look until it dawns on me why there here. 

"No no no no you are not helping me" I tell them

"Yes we are because I don't even know if you know how to dress for a party" Liam says

"I-" I cut myself off because they where right. I sighed and got up.

We left my room and walked down the hall to the stairs to the kichen. The cook already mad lunch and all I have to do is warm it up. Milly my housekeeper well more like my nanny but only Niall and Liam know. I won't tell anyone that because its so embarising. I told my parents I don't need one but the insist. I think because they just don't trust me . I don't understand why they don't I don't do anything around here. But I think its because they feel bad that there not here at home. They don't want me to feel lonley.

I come back to reality and look at Liam and Niall they were discussing something. Niall was eating some of the lunch and so was Liam. 

They turn to me and Liam says.

"Go take a shower"

"Ok" I respond

I get up and put my dish in the sink. I walk up the stairs to my room. I step into the shower and wash my hair and body. I stand under the water for a while to clear my head.

I finally get out and dry my hair and wrap the towl around my waist and walk into my room. 

Niall and Liam they have a outfit already layed out for me. I look at it and its okay if i say so myself. Its just a red burgindy tee and washed out jeans with white converse. I grab the cloths and start putting them on. After I finish I see Liam holding out my paper airplane necklace. I look in my mirror and I mean wow I look FIT. 

Niall grabbed me and pushed me onto a chair. I look up and see liam and he starts ruffling my hair. I see Niall grabb some tamming gel stuff and hands it to Liam. Liam puts the gel in the palm of his hand and started puting his fingers through my hair. He ruffles a bit more then he steps back and says.

"Wallah and just in a nick of time." Liam says cheerfully

I turned to the mirror and looked at my hair. It was tamed and the curls went around my ear and out of my face and eyes. I turned to the clock and its 7:58.

"Oh shit " I say. I hear the door bell go off. 

"Oh My God im going to be sick" I feel my stomch turn and butterflys were erupting.

"Harry no your not and he is here now go down stairs and answer that door and go to that damb party." Liam says

"Go get smashed for me and I wanna know everything that happens tonight. Hopefully you will get some ass and you won't be so up tight anymore. Mabe Louis will do the honors." Niall says in a amused tone.

I turn red

"NIALL" me and Liam shout

I turn and walk out before he could say more. I walk down the steps and open the front door. Louis is standing there in front of me in a black Killers shirt and black skinnys. I stare in awe and so is Louis I think he is . I Hope.

Louis Pov:

I ring the door bell at Harrys house and wait for him to answer. I am excited to saythe least. I hope he dressed good for the party. 

I finally see the door open and reaves the curly haired boy. He is dressed really good. If i saw so myself he is F-I-T Fit my god. I didn't know he could look so good jesus. I could just jump his bo- what.

"uh Hi" Harry says akwardly

"Hi ready to go?" I ask

"Yea" He turns around and closes the door.

We get in the car and drive off.

***************

(Skip to the party)

I walked in and walked strait to the bar. Harry is right behind me akwardly. I grab the vadka and pour us some shots.

I turn around and Harry looks at me. I grab the glass and hand one to Harry.

"To the night" I drink it and wach as harry look at it then drinks it. I see him shiver and grimice at the taste. I lauph and pour us another shot and then another until im buzzed and harry is tipsy. Harry starts to laugh and then we start towards the dance floor. Harry starts dancing widly and i start to dance with the beat to the music. 

I drink more and take hits from some joints. Harry also follows my lead it looks like he is having a hell of a night. 

I walk off with some girl and we dance. I don't see Harry for a while I think.

The next thing I know is im kissing someone and we are in a bedroom undressing in a rush. It was a mix of lust, alchohal and pot. Then everything goes black.

 

I wake up with a massive headach. My body aches and so does my bottom half. I look to my right and see a figure sleeping next to me.

"Fuck" I wispered


	7. What Happened?

recap:  
I wake up with a massive headach. My body aches and so does my bottom half. I look to my right and see a figure sleeping next to me.

"Fuck" I wispered

**********************************************************

Louis POV: 

I heard someone wispered something beside me. I groned. My head felt like a jackhammer was pounding in my skull. I turned my head and I heared someone gasp beside me. I opened my eyes to see a sight I thought I would never see. Harry styles is next to me. In a bed. Naked. I think? and he is staring at me eyes wide. I look down at myself and see that im naked also. Im confused at to why am I naked in a bed? also with Harry Sty- then it dawned on me.

"Oh Shit" I said

"Oh no did we? you know?" Harry asked me 

"I think so" I wispered

Oh god oh no no no no no. This wasn't suppose to happen. We were just suppose to have fun. Not this. 

"Oh my god. What? What even happened last night?" He practiclly yelled.

" I don't know what happen all I remember was dancing and kissing someone then everything is fuzzy" I respond

Harry looks up like something dawned onto him. His eyes filled up with tears. I looked at him confused as to why he is gunna cry. I stare at him then he just starts sobbing. I kinda feel hurt wich I don't feel but what he did't like it? I mean like I don't remember anything but it had to be good. It was me.

"You took my virginity" he sobes out

"uh?" I say confused then I remember he said he was a virgin when it came to guys. Oh god even worse.

"I am a virgin well was now. How can this happen? I mean I don't remeber anything since that 8th shot you gave me." he explained in a pained voice.

"I know i just- uh don't know what to say. But we should get dressed and like leave." 

He looked at me. Then he sat up and winced in pain.

"sorry" I told him

"its fine just sore i guess" he sighed and got to his feet to get dress. 

I got up and started to pick up my cloths. I slipped them all on and was gunna walk out the door when I heared harry say my name.

"Louis?"

"yes" i said with a raised eyebrow

"uhhhh we still have the project to do. sooo when do you wanna finsh that?"

"Its not due for another week we have all next week to finish that."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. 

If i would have turned around I would have seen a sad look o Harrys face.

Harry POV:

I wached him leave out the door and my face dropped. I sighed I guess I should have seen this coming. He is Louis Tomlinson all he does is break hearts and do one night stands. I knew i probly can't change his ways but I would try.

After i got dressed I grabbed my phone and dialled Liams number.

"Hello" Liam answered

"hey can you pick me up?" I asked

"where are you?"

"pick me up at the bus stop(Im from the US I dont know what it is called in other countries) infront of the thrift store"

"okaayyyyyy will be there in 2 mins"

I hung up and walked out of the room and down the stairs before someone noticed.

I limped a little while i walked to the bus stop.

I got there when Liam pulled up. I got in the back because niall was in the front.

"So how was it? What happened to your hair? OMG you didnt? you sooo did" they talked at the same time. my head was pounding with their questions.

I groaned.

"shutup I don't want to talk about it" I told them 

I was rubbing my tempal. 

They where quiet the rest of the ride home.

We got to my house and i got out of the car and walked into my house. I started up the stairs . Got my arse is hurting me. I got to my room and went to the bathroom and got some pills and took 2. I went back to the room and fell onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
**********************************************************************

I woke up around 7pm that night.

I got up and took a shower and brushed my teeth and headed down stares. my stomch grouled while I walked into the kichen. I grabbed some coco puffs and a bowl and milk. I took it to the living room and ate it.

After I ate I just sat there looking at the screen. 

Then the memories start to flood my mind.

***************************************


	8. After

rry POV:

Two weeks have gone by since I talked to Louis. I can't look him in the eye without thinking about that night. I have been doing everything to not let my mind wonder to that night.

I groan with frustration

I through my pillow against the wall. 

I get off my bed and grab my keys off my bed stand and head down the stairs. 

I put on my shoes and head out the door to my car. I get in and start the engine and head to my favorite spot in the world.

The place where I always go to when I just need... time by myself.

************************************

(skip to the spot)

I walk towards the lake and sit down on a dry space of grass.

I look out to the water and let my mind drift to what has happen so far.

1: I was invisible Keywork WAS

2:I still have my two best friends

3:People began talking to me since the party.

4:Louis hasn't talked to me since the party either.

5:I still have feeling for Louis

Always have Always will.

"god im so screwed"

"Harry?" A voice says behind me.

I know that voive from anywhere. That high pich/ husky voice of his.

I turn around to face Louis Tomlinson.

"Hhhh-iii hi" I respond Idiot

"what are you doing out so late? isn't it past your bed time." Louis says

"I could ask the same thing. and no its not" 

I turn around and look back out towards the water. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"cheeky"

I don't respond.

"Can i sit?" He asked

I don't bather to look up and i just nod. He sits beside me I could litterly feel his body heat.

"I-" he was about to say something 

He stops himself and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" He finally says

'For what"

"Everything"

He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

He started to lean in. and then he.....


	9. Outing

Harry POV:

Louis started to lean in and then he reached out and brushed back the curls from my eyes and leaned back. 

I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. 

"There. Perfect now" louis whispered. 

I gulped and I feel the blood rush to my face. I turn back to the water. 

"Thanks" I said quietly 

"You know I know you've been avoiding me. Shit so am I but ill tell you now you are a nice lad harry and I'm sorry for taking your innocence. " 

"I know I want to hate you for it but I can't."

"Why not?" 

"Because I just can't" I told him

"We'll then I'm forgive then?" He asked confused

 

"Yea"  
"So we're friends?" I asked

 

"Yup" he said popping the P

"Okay" 

"Now that is established lets go" he says

"Wait where we going?" I asked  
"Not a party right?" 

"No I'm kinda done with party's for the time being. No my dear harry where going to the most funniest place in the world mountaysha"

"What is that?"

He gasped and clucked his chest  
"You never been there? You were deprived childhood my friend that is heaven on earth but don't tell anyone or I will have to kill you."  
He playfully threatened

I put my hands up in mock surrender. When I did he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I felt sparks go from my fingertips to my toes. 

"Okay let's go. "

"Did you bring your car?" I asked

"No I live in walking distance. I take it you did. "

"Yes. "

"Ok ill drive because know how to get there"

So we got in the car and we were off. 

*********************************

"Two wristbands " he told the lady at the desk. 

She handed him two orange bands and he turned around and wiggled them in his hands walking towards me. Adorable. 

"Okay so we have unlimited access to ever game for 3 hours so let's get to it. "

He turned and walked towards a big sign that red laser tag. 

"Laser tag?" 

"Yup it's fun"

We get suited. I'm in blue team he is in red. We exit different sides and me and my team have to get his flag before he gets ours. I'm teamed up with two boys and one girl. 

I run into the maze and I see a person with red and shoot. There buzzer goes off. 

The game is full of laughs and buzzing noises and its crazy. Our team lost at the end. 

After we played mini golf and I won. 

We played bumper cars and went on rafts that has a water squirter on it we were smoked after. 

Then we went on go carts and we dried off pritty fast. 

After we played every game we went into the arcade and we sued until we won each other a prize. 

I won louis a big lion and he won me a giant teddy bear its fluffy. 

We are driving Down the street now towards his house. 

"That was fun" I finally say

"Yea it was"

"We should do it again"

"Yea of course. Oh right here this is mine. "

I pull up to a cute looking house. It's small but cozy. 

" I know it's small but it's home"

"I like it"

He smiles softly at me. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school. " 

"Yea" he says 

I smile and he got out and waved and walked to his door and went in. 

I smiled and drove off towards my own house.


	10. Sleepover

Harry POV:

 

After the outing me and Louis hung out more and more. 

He actually isn't as bad as the school thinks. He is sweet and caring. It's just hidden under neath his bad boy vibe. 

I believe I'm falling for him even more. 

I met his mum and sisters and they are all sweet. They asked if I was his boyfriend and he laughed and said no. With a hint of pink in his cheeks. I chuckled. 

So tonight he is coming over to stay the night. I'm setting up my room so we will have everything we need. He is getting the junk food. I got the other food and drinks. I open my movie case to see which movie. I'll let him pick. The popcorn is already in my room. 

The door bell rings. 

I go to answer it and he has bags of junk food. 

I grab some from his hands. 

"Hiya"

"Hi" I say 

"So I got every thing in the junk food aisle from candy that will give us cavities to crisps that will make us fat."

"Awesome ill take these up an you pick the movies. "

"Alright"

I headed up the stairs and into my room. I put the stuff on my desk and dropped onto my bed. 

Louis walked into my room holding 3 movies. 

"Okay we have 3 options.  
1: avengers  
2: paranormal activity  
3: Greece"

"Or we could watch all of them." I suggested 

"Hmmm yea okay. Lets watch Greece then paranormal then avengers. "

I popes the movie in and turned off the lights. We were on our stomachs at the foot of the bed staring at the screen. 

During half of the movie we started to through popcorn at each other which turned into find any thing that is not breakable at each other. 

We finally settle down back on the bed now our backs to the headboard. 

I don't know when we fell asleep but when I woke up there was weight on my shoulder. 

I looked around and saw my room full of candy to objects across my floor. 

I hear snores next to my ear and turn. Louis head is resting on my shoulder asleep. 

He looks so innocent when he sleeps so small. Smaller than usual. His hair is all over the place and his cloths are wrinkled up and his shirt is bunching at his stomach. 

"I know I'm handsome Haz but your kinda burning a hole into my face. "

I jump at the sound. 

He starts to laugh. He sits up. 

He stares at me then scrunches his nose. 

"What?" I ask

"You drooled" he said with a chuckle 

"Wha-"

But he wa already whipping it off my cheek. 

"There all better" he said.  
"Look at this room it looks amazing"

"Amazing is not the word I would go for" I told him

"But it is. Your room was to clean for me. Needed to be more me"

"But I'm not you I'm me and I like seeing the floor" 

"Too bad"

"Now lets get breakfast then clean up this shit"

He pouted at the cleaning bit and I just wanted to lean in and- okay. 

"Earth to Harry. " he waves his hands in front of my face. 

"Yea" 

"Breakfast you know. Chop chop I can't cook for shit. So I need you for I won't starve. "

"Whatever" I walk towards my door but felt louis smack my arse. 

I turn and glare at him and he just smiles and waves his hand. 

I shake my head and walk down the stares to make us both breakfast.


	11. Asking

Harry POV:

Don't know how it happened but I'm on top of louis Tomlinson again. 

"Oops" I said

"Hi" he said. 

We are at the park and we ran into each other playing some footy. 

I'm pretty shit at it as you could tell. 

He laughs but stops and stares into my eyes. I shiver and he gulps. 

He has his hands on my waist. I feel his finger tips squeeze my hips tighter. 

"Uhh lou-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt his lips on mine. 

Sparks went from my lips to my toes. I shivered and he flipped us to I was on the ground. 

I groaned. 

When we finally needed air we separated. And was gasping for air. 

We looked at each other in silence. He finally said. 

"I like you harry"

I smiled and said. 

"I like you to louis"

He smiles and helps me up. 

"So then will you accompany me to dinner?" He asked

Is this really happening. Oh god. 

He looked at me waiting for my answer. 

"Yes I would love to"

A smile broke out on his face. 

"Great so how about saturday I take you out?"

"Yea that will be great"

His smile that breaks across his face is so beautiful I can't take my eyes off him.


	12. The date pt. 1

Harry POV 

I'm throwing everything around in my room looking for the perfect outfit for tonight. 

I have put on a dozen different cloths on but I don't like how they look. 

"Why can't I find something?" 

I turn to the clock and see I only have 30 mins left until he comes. 

He. 

Louis Tomlinson the boy I have been pinning after for forever. 

I finally going on a date with him. 

I smile at the thought. 

Then I remover I'm not ready and then I start looking for something decent. 

I already took a shower so I was fine. 

I finally find something. 

A white shirt this a white and blue flannel. With dark blue jeans. 

I put it on and go to the bathroom to try and tame my hair. 

After 5 minutes of trying I get some what tamed. 

I hear the door bell ring and my heart speeds up. 

I start to walk down the stares and to the door. 

My hands are starting to sweat. 

I grip the handle and open it. 

The door opens to reveal The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. 

He is wearing a button down shirt with black jeans. He hasn't notice I opened the door yet. 

He is facing the other way fixing his hair. 

He fiddles with his shirt. 

I cough to get his attention and he jumps and spins around. 

I giggled. 

"Oh uh hi" he says with a blush on his face. 

He looks at me from head to toe. 

He smiles. 

"Hi" I respond back. 

"So you ready?" He asked

"Yea" 

We walk towards his car and he hold the door open for me. 

I step in the car and he closes the door. 

He jogs to his side and gets in. 

During the car ride its not full of awkward silence. We make conversation like its a normal thing. 

Well it is. 

I put my hand on top of his. He doesn't pull away so that's a plus. 

And it feels just right. 

*****************


	13. The Date pt. 2

Harry POV 

I stare out the window watching the world go by. The lights from the building all fade together while we pass by. 

"So where are we going?" I ask

"To a nice diner at the edge of town. I went there with my mum one time and if I remember it was actually good. "

I nod at his response. 

I feel him squeeze my hand. Warmth spreads from my fingertips to the rest of my body. 

I smile while looking out the window. 

We get there within a couple of minutes. 

Louis gets out of the car and rushes to my side and opens it for me. 

"Thanks" I say with a blush on my cheeks

We start walking towards the door. The diner isn't that small. It has neon lights for its signs. 

He opens the door for me again while I walk in. 

We walk up to the girl at the podium. 

"Tomlinson" louis says

She nods an looks down to scan her list. She smiles and says right this way. 

I feel louis put his hand on my back to lead the wAy. 

The diner is well lit but also dim. The theme seems to be Italian. 

We sit down and she places the menus in front of us and leaves. 

I pick up the menu and scan it to see what caches my eye. 

"What are you getting?" I ask louis

"Umm the pizza" 

I look and I guess I'll get the spaghetti. 

"You?"

"Spaghetti and meet balls" 

"Yum that's a good one. I think I got that when I came here it was good."

We sit there and wait for the waiter to some get our orders. 

"So how was your day?" He asked

"Good. Actually nothing really happened today. I mostly stayed home and watched a movie" 

In reality I was freaking out the whole day trying to figure out what to wear and trying not to have a panic attack. 

He hummed in response

"I mostly stayed home and watched my sisters until my mum got home" 

I smile at the thought. He is always so nice to his sisters and over protective. 

"What you smiling about?" 

"You"

"Why?"

"Because your so cute when your with your sisters. "

He smiles and mutters a yea. 

The waiter comes and takes our orders and everything is quiet for a while. 

I take a zip of my coke and I feel him staring at me. 

"Is there something on my face?"  
I ask him. 

He shakes his head and blushes. I raise a eyebrow at him. 

"It's just. You look good tonight."

It's my turn to blush. Again. 

"I thought I do all the time" I tell him with a wink

He laughs "yea you do. But tonight you look more dashing than usual"

I was about to respond but the food came. 

"Enjoy your meal. Please call if you need anything." The waiter said with a smile looking at us then he left. 

We ate in silence. It was a peaceful silence. 

There wasn't a lot of people around our seating area. 

There was only 3 other people in this area. One behind us and across the room and at the window. 

Everything is going perfect until the guy behind me decides to get up when the waiter comes to being there food. 

Everything seems to go in slow motion all of as sudden. They collide and the food falls towards our table and it spills all over me. 

I wear a shocked expression. 

My eyes wide as everything slides onto my cloths and face. 

***************************

So tell me how you liked it. 

I think I will do a Louis POV soon. Haven't heard from him in a while. :)


	14. Clean up

Harry POV 

I feel the the food slide down my back, face, arms. It smears all over my cloths. It looks like someone threw up all over me. 

I look down at myself and take a deep breath. Then the people started to fuss around. 

"Oh my god. "

"I'm so sorry sir"

"Wow"

"I'm sorry I didn't even-"

"It's fine" I cut them all off. 

"No it's not Harry" I hear louis say. 

He looks at me with wide eyes. 

"It's fine Louis. I'm fine just a bit dirty" I tell him. 

I just want everyone to stop staring at me. 

I stand up hastily and walk towards the bathroom. 

I walk towards the sink and grab paper towels. I start to clean off my face when louis walked in. 

I look at him through the mirror, he is frowning at me while he walks towards me. 

He grabs more towels and the trash can and starts to take the food off my cloths. 

He took the food off my shirt in silence. 

He finally broke the silence. 

"I think I have a spare shirt in my trunk. I'll go get it hold on"

I grab the soap and wash my face, arms, hands and anything that had food. 

While I took off my shirt and rinsed it off. Louis walked in with a sweater in his hand. 

I feel heat rise to my face. I'm standing in front of louis with no shirt on. Oh god. 

I grab the sweater and put it on hastily. 

I don't like people looking at my body. I'm not insecure about my body I just don't like people looking at me or my body. 

It just makes me feel uncomfortable. 

"Do you have a tattoo?" He asked with confusion and disbelief in his voice. 

"Uhh no" I say but it sounds like a question. 

"Yea you do I saw something lift up the sweater"

"No"

"Yes lift it"

"No"

"Harry just lift the jumper"

I sigh in defeat and lift it. 

I turn and show him my side with a couple of tattoos on my side. 

He whistles. "Nice"

He pokes at my side. I squirm away and pull down the sweater. 

"Stop that"

He just smirks and walks towards me with his hands up like claws. 

"Stop what" 

I move back. 

"Stop that" I point at his hands.   
"Don't come any closer"

I feel my back hit the wall and I'm cornered. 

He moves in and tarts to tickle my side. 

I start laughing and squirming away. 

"Stop. Stop" I say between gasps. 

He finally stops after my face turns red with laughter. 

"They are giving us our dinner free. No charge"

"Really"

"Yea"

I nod and we walk out towards the door. 

The manager walk towards us. 

"I'm so sorry gentlemen about the incident. Your food is on the house. No charge"

"Thank you"

We walk out of the diner and towards his car. He opens the door for me while I get in. 

The drive back is filled with laughter and smiles. 

We sing along to songs on the radio. 

It was just great. 

When we get to my house he pulls to the curb and walk me to my door. 

"I had a great time" I tell him

"Me to. Even if you got food spilled all over you?"

"Yea" I say with a smile. 

I stand there silently. Is he gonna kiss me or do I make the move or what. 

He finally leans in. 

Our lips brush together and I fe-

"Harry! What are you doing out si-" 

I jump away at the voice of the only two people that are never home. 

They stare at me and louis opened mouthed and a shocked expression. 

"Mm-mum? dd-dad?"

*******************************

So two updates in one day. Woohoo

So how was it? 

Tell me in the comments. 

Thanks for reading


	15. why?

Harry POV 

"Mm-mom? Dd-dad?" I look in disbelief. 

They haven't been in home in over two weeks now their home when I'm kissing louis on the porch. 

Oh god. 

I'm going to hear a ear full when I get inside. 

My cheeks turn red at the embarrassment. 

"Harold" my dad says in shock. 

"Uh hh-hi. What are you guys doing home?" I stuttered out. 

"We could ask you the same thing Harold"

I looked down towards the ground. 

That's when louis spoke for the first time. 

"Uh hello mr. & mrs. Styles. I'm Louis Tomlinson. "

That's when they turn and look at Louis an their eyes practically pop out of their eye sockets. 

Their lips go into a fine line as they start to judge him. 

I sigh and turn to Louis. 

"Goodnight" I say and kiss his cheeks while my parents step aside to let me in. 

I turn around to see hurt their in his eyes but in a second there gone. 

I wave sadly to him an he just does one had jerk an he turns to leave. 

I put my head down towards the floor waiting for them to give it to me. 

"Harold who was that?" My mum asked

"Uh a friend" I say

"Really friends kiss?"

"I went out on a date. Okay and he was bringing me home. " I say

"Harry he. He not. Wh-"

"Look I'm tired. I'm going to bed" I say quickly. 

I don't give them time to answer but I'm walking fast towards my room. 

I hear them call my name but I close my door and it fades out. 

I feel tears prick my eyes. 

Why did they have to come home now?

Why not like tomorrow?

I feel the tears fall on my cheeks. 

Why am I crying? 

God I'm such a baby. 

Now louis will probably not talk to me now. 

Oh god. 

********************+******

So tell me in the comments how you liked it. 

Thanks for reading.


	16. pushy

Harry POV 

I don't leave the my room for the rest of the night and the next morning. 

Im just laying and looking up at the ceiling. Waiting for louis to call or something but he doesn't. 

My parents. I sigh. 

Why can't they be like, like louis. Just be cool with everyone and not snobby. 

But cool and won't judge other people on appearance and class. 

I'm interrupted by a knock on my door. 

I say come in. One of the maids walks in. 

"Mr. Styles your parents said to come down for dinner. "

I don't say anything for a minute when I finally mumble out a okay. 

I get up and look in the mirror and see I'm only wearing sweatpants with a plain white shirt. 

I step out of my room and into the hall way. 

My barefooted feet drag across the plush carpet, dreading the time at the table. 

When I get to the dining area I walk in an take my seat with my head down. 

On each end is my mom and dad. The silver ware,placemat, an cups are already set. I stare down at my plate not wanting them to notice me. But of course they do I feel there eyes biting into my face. 

Their stares are so intense I feel like I'm going to catch on fire from their looks. 

"Harry?" My mum says

I don't look up to meet her gaze I just keep looking at my plate. 

"Yes" I respond

"Look up when were speaking to you Harold" my dad says

I raise my head slowly an turn to my mum. 

"Yes" I say with a fake smile on my face. 

She is smiling also but she sees right through my smile an frowns. 

"Harry" she repeats this time sternly. 

"What" I say

"You know we are going to talk about last night. Right?"

"Can we not" I say as the maids bring out our food. 

God I hope louis is having a good time where he was. This dinner will not go well. 

***********************  
I know it's short. 

Tell me what you think.


	17. Louis POV

Louis POV (gasp)

After the encounter with Harry's parents I could tell they are nothing alike in any way shape or form. 

They looked at me like I was merely dirt on their expensive shoes. Maybe even less then dirt. 

I sigh. 

I'm in my room laying on my bed. I hope they don't tell harry off to much. I also hope they don't tell him I can't see him anymore. 

Well I should call him but I don't know if its a good time. 

I wish he would call instead. 

I look at the clock it's getting late. I should go to bed. 

School tomorrow is gonna be a bich 

Well at least I will see harry. Hopefully he will talk to me. 

I grab my laptop and start searching the web. 

I go on Facebook and look. I have a friend request. I look and it says. 

Harry Styles

I click accept and Facebook stalk him. 

I saw his status and it hasn't been updated since our date. The last one said. 

Freaking out. 

I laughed. So I wasn't the only one freaking out also. 

After an hour of stalking I closed my laptop and lay down. 

I wonder what will happen if I kissed him right in front of everyone. They will probably talk. Spread rumors and all that bullshit. 

Well I don't care tomorrow I'm going to walk straight up to him and kiss his breath away. 

And everyone will know that emerald eyed boy is mine and no one can have him. 

*****************************

Tell me what you think. 

I know it's short an shit. Sorry.


	18. School/ ditch

Harry POV 

I wake up extra early, so I won't see my parents, they have been here for the last 2 days. 

Why?

They are never home but one night I want to go out and everything, bam there here for the weekend. 

I should be out there, spending time with them but then that will just turn into talking about how louis is not good and all that shit. 

I grab whatever cloths I find and throw them on. 

I don't bother grabbing something to eat. I'm out the door before my parents have a word out of their mouths. 

*******

I get to the school so early no one is here. Well there is the teachers and some students. 

I walk towards the bench an sit down and wait until everyone gets here. 

I close my eyes. 

I think I doze off because there is someone poking my face to wake me up. 

I open my eyes and blink a couple of times. I see louis in front of my face. 

He smiles softly

"Hi" I say

"Hi"

We are quiet then I say. 

"Uh louis. I'm sorry about my parents. "

His smile drops and purses his lips. 

"It's okay. "

I looked at him baffled. 

"What?"

"It's okay"

"But but bu-"

I was cut off by a pare if lips on mine. 

I closed my eyes. He cupped my cheek and kissed me with a tenderness I could never get enough of. 

I heard some gasps in the people walking by. 

We ignored them and kept kissing. 

We finally pulled apart, he pressed his forehead against mine. 

"I guess that's one way to shut me up" I say in a winded voice. 

He chuckled. 

"Yea you were ran baling" 

We noticed people were still staring he turned around. 

"Hey keep walking this isn't a show. " 

People scurried away and started to whisper to each other. 

Some guys and girls glared at me but I ignored them. 

He reached for me and I gave him my hand. 

He Intwined our fingers we started to walk towards the building when he stopped. 

"Hey do you wanna get out of here?"

I smile and nod vigorously. 

We ran towards his car and jumped in. 

We headed out of the school and towards the highway. 

With our hands clasped together and our eyes set on the road in front of us. 

We didn't know where we were going but we know that as long as we are together then that's enough.   
********************************

 

THE END!!

So tell me in the comme- 

Oh you don't want it to end now. Neither do I. 

 

Haha joking. 

Continue reading. 

**************  
"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere" is all he responded. 

I pouted and he laughed but kept his eyes on the road. 

I turned on the radio and started to sing along with the song. 

Louis joined me after awhile and I we sang together. 

It was truly magical. 

****************************

So tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading. 

Also if you have a wattpad that's where I update first so my user name is

http://www.wattpad.com/user/thestarsinyoureye


	19. The clearing

Harry POV 

We have been driving for the past hour and I'm starting to get bored 

"Are we almost there?" I asked for the 7th time. 

"Yes harry" 

I smile and look around to see if I notice something familiar. 

All I see us trees trees and guess what more trees. 

I sigh and slouch in my seat. 

Louis finally stops the car and gets out. I follow suit an he grabs my hand and starts walking into the trees. 

"C'mon we have to walk the rest of the way" 

"Uh isn't there like wild animals in there" I say

He laughs 

"We'll maybe I don't know, but all the times have gone in there nothing has happened" 

I mutter an okay and we start our journey. 

~~~~~~~~~

By the time we get to our destination it's probably noon. 

When we walk towards a clearing that's when i see it. 

I gasp. 

It was beautiful. 

It was a field of flowers with a small pound in the middle with paddle Lilly's. 

It was truly beautiful. 

"Wow"

"Yea I know" Lou says beside me

"How did you find this place?"

"I was wondering around an I found it and made it my spot. I haven't showed anyone it till now. "

I smile at him and step towards him. 

"That's sweet of you"

He blushes and leans in. His lips brush against mine. I press down and our lips mold together. 

It is utter bliss. 

~~~~


	20. Ch. 20

Harry POV 

We are laying on the patch of flowers an grass. 

I have my head on his chest while he played with my hair. 

I hum at the touch. 

We have been siting here for a couple hours. 

"I like you louis" I mumble

He stops brushing my hair and I open my eyes. He is looking down at me. 

"I like you to harry. A lot actually."

I smile at him. He leans down an kisses me. Utter bliss. 

When we pulled back he laid down next to me. Our heads were facing each other but in opposite directions. 

"Do you see that cloud?" I pointed. 

He turned and looked

"Yes"

"It looks like a bunny. "

"See that one it looks like a unicorn" he pointed. 

I laughed out loud at that. 

"A unicorn?"

"Yes I like unicorns. Problem?"

"No" I said in giggles. 

"Good" 

~~


	21. After

Harry POV 

I see the lights of a car coming closer. I scream and so does louis while he tries to swerve out of the way. 

I push my hands on the roof of the car and stiffen waiting for impact. I squeeze my eyes shut, still screaming. 

I feel the car jolt. 

louis slam on the breaks while trying to gain control of the car. 

For what feels like a life time I wait for impact. 

but it doesn't happen. 

Maybe we died instantly. 

"Are we dead?" I ask

"No. I believe we are okay"

I finally open my eyes and see we are half on the rode and half off. 

I take in a breath and slump into my seat. My hands are shaking. 

"Oh my god"

"I know" 

"We almost died"

"Key word almost. But we didn't "

"I feel like throwing up"

I feel something coming up my throat and I open the door and heave up my breakfast. 

I feel louis rubbing circles on my back. 

After I finish I sit up and close the door. 

Louis passes me a water bottle. 

"Here drink some"

I take a swig an mumble a thanks. 

"Well this was interesting"

I look at him wide eyed. 

He turned to me like giving me a what look. 

"Well it was. We will remember this until we die."

"We almost did" I say again

"Ah but Harry you gotta say this was the funniest thing you have done in a while. It's adventure and living life to the fullest, we all will die eventually."

Well he is right sadly. 

"Fine" 

He smiled at me. 

"Now since we just had our lives flash through our eyes. Lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry"

I started to laugh and with that he was driving towards the closest fat food place. 

God this boy is going to be the end if me. Literally!

\-------------------------

Good morning. 


	22. Dinner

Harry POV 

laughing and loud talking is heard through my dining room. I sit quietly and try to ignore them. especially the daughters and sons trying to talk to me or something like that. 

"Harry" my mum hissed 

I turned an looked up at her. what does she want?

she gets up and excuses herself and walks up to me. she leans down to whisper into my ear. 

"socialize maybe you could find a girlfriend or boyfriend here. they are very lovely people" she sits back up an gives my shoulder a squeeze and walks back to her friends. 

I sigh.

I look up and see a girl looking at me. she has been staring at me since she got here. practically eye raping me the whole time. 

I look back down when I feel a vibration from my pocket. I pull it out and look at my parents, their still with their friends. 

*Hey. what are you doing?- louis

I roll at his conversation starter. 

*nothing really just board at a dinner party with my parents guest. - harry

I put my phone on my lap as I try to pretend I'm interested in the things the other teens my age are talking about. 

I feel the vibration and look down. 

*that suxs. what's the worst part right now- louis

*my parents want me to ask someone on a date, also this girl keeps eye raping me -harry

I put it down and my eyes look back at my parents and they are still distracted good. 

"who are you texting?" 

I looked up to the girl who was eye raping me. 

"no one" I mumble

"we'll if its no one then you could put it away and talk to me." she said with a smile. 

I didn't smile back. 

"I would rather not" 

she frowned. "rather not what?"

"talk to you or put my phone away"

"don't you know who I am?" she said in her quite annoying posh tone. she must have been spoiled rotten. 

"no" I say to he

she looks offended, but she smiles again. "I could change that" she says in a seductive voice. 

she reaches across her chair and puts her hand on my leg. 

I grab it and put it back in her lap. 

"no thank you" I say politely. 

I feel my phone buzz again 

I don't bother looking at what it says while I tap the message. 

*get me out of here now!-harry

I put my phone down as the girl lost interest and went for another guy. I shake my head. 

""""""""

the dinner goes slowly while I wait for louis to reply. I internally groan. 

why can't this finish already? 

At the end of the dinner everyone goes to the living room and the kids go to the game room. I was about to follow them. when I felt my phone. 

I reached for it and say its a message from louis. 

*I have a plan-louis

*well what is it?- harry 

*its going to be risky an you might get in trouble for it- louis

*I don't care-harry

*you are going to just leave out the door and make a run to my car. I'm already here-louis

*what are you crazy my parents are like beside the door.- harry

*you could go through the back and run to the front also- louis

*okay I'll do it see you in a minute- harry

I look and see my parents talking to some couple. I know their going to kill me when this is over, but I can't stand being around these people any longer. 

I rush to the back door and was about to slip through when my mom notices me. 

"Harry love where are you going?" she starts walking towards me. 

this is my only chance. I smile and wave as I run out the door. 

"Harry!" she calls for me

I run to the front and see louis car. I feel relieved. I run and jump in. 

"drive" I say breathless 

he laughs and presses on the gas while I turn and see my parents on the lawn looking at the car drive off. 

I turn back to the front and look ahead. 

"so I take the party was shit" he says

"yea it was"

he chuckles. he looks me up and down and laughs. 

"what?" 

"your cloths make mine look like dirt"

I frown 

"I don't like them very much. I was force to wear this tonight. if it was up to me I would wear a short and jeans"

 

"well now your with me now so where you wanna go?" he asks

"umm your house I guess"

he nods an changes direction and heads to his house. 

 

 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I'll update again later today. 

Thanks for reading. 

Tell me what you think.


	23. His house

Harry POV 

we arrive at louis house in a nick of time. he drives up to the curb and parks. we get out an make our way to the door. 

he opens the door and we walk in. 

we kick off our shoes at the door and start walking towards his room. 

I love his house its so nice and cozy. it feels like a home, more then mine does. 

"so my mum an sisters aren't home yet."

I nod and we walk towards his door. He opens it and we walk into his room. I can never get over how his room is way different then mine is. His room has band poster all over his wall where mine are bare. 

I plop down onto his bed and close my eyes. I lay there for a couple minutes until I feel the bed dip. He slides in next to me and I turn my head onto his shoulder. 

"Hi" I say quietly 

"Hi" he whispers back

He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. I rub my face into his shoulder and smile. 

He laughs. 

"what?" 

"you look like a baby burrowing into his mum." 

I chuckle. 

that's when I hear the rain starts to fall outside. I look at his window an it's pouring. 

It's peaceful with the sound of the rain hitting the roof, out steady breaths and just being together. 

but it's interrupted when my phone goes off. I sigh. I pull it out and see its my mum. I press decline and turn it off and toss it onto the night stand. 

"their already looking for you probably"

"yea probably"

we stay silent after that. 

"can I ask you something?" Louis asks

"you just did?" 

"shut up and no seriously"

I nod and hum grabbing the blanket and putting it over us. 

"Why didn't you want to leave the party? like aren't those like your people you socialize with?"

this question kinda shocks me. 

"um it's just that I don't feel like I belong there most of the time. my parents pressure me to ask one of their business partners daughters or sons out. Like tonight for instance my mom told me to ask the girl next to me, you should have seen her she was practically eye raping me the whole time. Plus everyone their is all snobby and stuck up. "

"well I'm glad you didn't and also your better then any of them. plus who is this girl who was eye raping you?" he says with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't know but she was offended when I declined her and didn't know who she was. I thought she was going to have a tantrum right then an there" I laughed 

he chuckled 

"well your mine now and no one else's"

"yea all yours" I hum 

********************+*++*+********

sorry about not updating my Internet wasn't working. Also the school WIFI was off but it's back on so now I'm updating. 

It's raining here is LA 0.0 our second rain fall of the year. 

tell me what you think. 

thanks for reading.


	24. Stand up

Harry POV 

we have been secretly dating for the past 5 months and so far they have been amazing. 

except I haven't told my parents about him yet but it's going to change tonight. I'm going to tell them and they are going to listen. 

I don't care anymore I'm tired of hiding and tip toeing around them. 

I walk into the dining room and see them sitting down for dinner. I sit down and today Gemma is home from uni. 

the cook brought out are dinner and we started to eat. it's now or never. 

 

After a couple of minutes I cleared my throat and set down my silver ware. 

everyone looks up at me and I feel the nerves started to creep on me. my hands start to sweat and my hands shake. 

"I want to tell you something and I don't want you to jump to conclusions before I'm finish. ok. "

"Harry what's this about?" my mom asked

"just say okay"

"ok" they said in union. 

I took a deep breath. 

"I have a boyfriend-"

"that's great harry! who is it? is it Johnson's son or Martinez boy-"

"I said not to jump to conclusion mum. "

she gave me a look that said I'm your mother and I say what goes. but I have her the look that I was standing my ground. 

"his name is Louis and he is not like us, well more like you guys. He is lower class then we are and- and I just want you guys to meet him and accept him for who he is. not based on social standings or money or even how they look.-"

"is this the boy that was outside with you that one night?" my dad said

"yes" I replied

they started to shake their head and gem was giving me a look of sympathy. she gets it because she has a boyfriend who she goes to uni with and hasn't told mum or dad because of his status. 

"Harold don't use that tone with me-"

"no I'm tired of hiding our relationship from you because I'm scarred at what you will think and you might send him running. We have been dating for the last 5 months and I want you guys to meet him properly."

they were quiet for a couple of minutes. I saw in their eyes that they made up their mind and it wasn't a good one. 

I stood up before they could talk. tear pricked my eyes while I choked out the words. 

"I love him and nothing will change my mind about him. I don't care anymore if you don't approve I just wanted you guys to meet him. but I guess you guys are to stuck up to see the good in people past what they look like." and with that I ran up to my room and slammed the door. 

"""""""""""

3rd person

They say at the table frozen in silence as they heard harry slam his room door shut. 

Gemma made a noise and looked at her parents. 

"you know he is right. right? you do treat people differently. He wants to show you the boy he loves and you would barely listen to him. I don't get why. you guys leave him alone Locke up in this house whenever you leave. at least when I was growing up you guys where there for me. but with harry" Gemma shook her head.   
" you have the staff look after him. how do you think he feels? that's right probably unloved maybe. like you guys don't love him. I bet you don't even call him to say goodnight. I give him props for what he did. he stood up to you and I wish I could do that and now I am. I have a boyfriend and he is amazing but I won't bring him home because of you guys" she stood up and was about to leave but turned around. 

"goodnight"

that night Anne and Robin stayed at the table thinking about what their kids were talking about. an maybe they needed to change. 

++++:::++++++:+++  
tell me what you think. 

Who saw the "The Story Of My Life"

thanks for reading.


	25. I love you

Harry POV 

we arrive at louis house in a nick of time. he drives up to the curb and parks. we get out an make our way to the door. 

he opens the door and we walk in. 

we kick off our shoes at the door and start walking towards his room. 

I love his house its so nice and cozy. it feels like a home, more then mine does. 

"so my mum an sisters aren't home yet. you know what that means! we could run around naked!" he said while swaying his hips back and forth. 

my jaw goes slack while I see his hips away and his plump ass sway. I wipe at my mouth just in case I drooled. no drool okay. in the clear. 

"I love walking in the nude at home when I'm alone."

"really?"

I shrug "yea"

He nods. I plop onto the couch in his room and close my eyes. 

I'll be right back" 

I hummed in response. 

I suddenly felt the wind knock out of me and me and the person who rammed into me went crashing to the floor. the chair fell on my arm and I yelped. 

I heralded laughing from on top of me. "you should have seen your face. you were so surprised when I jumped on you. " he says in between breaths of air. I start laughing with him. 

I wrap my arm around him and we lay on the floor while we try to catch his breath. 

after we calm down its quiet. 

"I told my parents about you and I" I blurt out. 

since that night it has been bugging me what they said about him. I want to prove them wrong and to see that he is an amazing person. 

"really" louis says quietly.   
"how did they take it?"

I stayed quiet I didn't know how to answer it. I want to tell him but I don't. 

"that bad huh?" he sighs "you know it okay? I don't care what they think. I love you and tha-"

"what?" I said

I sat up and faced him. 

he turned red as a tomato and turn and looked me right in the eyes. "I Love you." he says. his blue eyes seem to shine brighter when he says it. 

I looked at him. then I started to smile. "I love you too" I say. 

a smile erupts onto his face. he also looks released that I said it back. 

"like I was saying. I don't care if they don't like me. they could just shove all their comments up their asses" 

I chuckled. 

"they where very blunt about what they thought actually"

"I-"

my phone started to ring and I turned and grabbed it. 

MOM

I groan and press answer. 

"Hello"

"Harry"

"yes"

"me and you father want to apologize for our behavior towards your comments and your right about how we are. we want to meet this louis boy if he means that much to you. come for dinner tonight okay"

I was speechless at her words. what made them change their minds?

"uh okay" I say quietly and smile softly. 

"okay see you then. bye"

"bye"

I hang up and set it aside. 

"what did she say?"

"uh they want to meet you"

he looks at me eyebrows raised. 

"really?" he says in disbelief 

"yea"

"when?"

"tonight" I tell him. 

I see the word process in his mind and suddenly he jumps up and starts running around. tossing cloths and items all over. 

"tonight that boy enough time. what time do you guys have dinner?"

"6" 

"oh god that only leaves" he looks at the clock next to his be. "2hours"

I laugh at his antics while he runs around the room looking like a chicken with his head cut off. 

*************************************

afternoon my lovely readers 

I'm back. I'm better now thank god. 

so tell me what you think.


	26. Begin

Harry POV 

after Louis ran around trying to fin the perfect outfit. we got in the car and started towards my house. 

then the questions started. 

"how should I act?"

"normal"

"how should I greet them"

"hi my name is louis"

"how many forks is their going to be?" 

"uh two"

"How-"

"louis! louis. your going to do great okay. stop worrying"

"okay" he said quietly. 

"but how-"

I have him a look and he stopped talking. 

++++

when we arrived at my house he got out and opened my door. 

"trying to get bonus points I see" I smirk 

"always"

I grab his arm and start pulling him towards the front door. 

When we get to the door I turn around. 

"you'll do great. just be yourself and they will love you.... hopefully. "

"yea okay. I can do that"

I turned around and turned the knob. 

""""""""""

Tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading.


	27. Meeting mom and dad

Harry POV. 

I turn the knob and opened the door. I walked in and held the door for louis. I closed the door and tied off our shoes and coats. 

"Harry is that you?" my mom said coming into view. 

"Yea. Hi mom" she gave me a hug an kisses my cheek. 

She turned to louis and looked at him with a kind smile on her face. 

He cleared his throat. "Hello mrs. Styles my name is Louis Tomlinson. I'm Harry's boyfriend. " He took out his hand to shake but she brought him into a hug. 

I was shocked at he kindness. I smiled at them. 

"Where dad?"

"In the dining room"

I grabbed louis band and started walking towards the living room. 

I feel louis tense up at the sight of my dad. 

"Relax" I whisper 

I start to rub circles on his hand and feel him relax. 

"Dad" I say

He looks up and stands up. 

He doesn't say anything until he walks up to me an louis. 

"Hello sir. My name is louis Tomlinson" louis says

My dad grabs his hand and shakes it. 

"Good to meet the lad who stole my sons heart right out of him."

I feel my cheeks warm at that. 

"DaD!" I whine 

He chuckles 

That's when the maid comes in. 

"Dinner is ready" 

"Good" 

 

My parents walk into the dining room while me and louis linger back. 

He shakes himself. 

"Well that went good" he says in a shaky voice. 

"You did" I say with a smile

"So I stole your heart?" he says waggling his eyebrows. 

I smack his arm. 

"Shut up" I mumble

He wraps hands on my waist. "Aww don't be embarrass. If it makes you feel better you stole mine also. "

I smile at him. 

"Boys come here" I hear my mom say

"Coming" 

"We should go"

"Yea" 

We walk into the dining room hand in hand. Smiling and happy. 

""""""""""""

So it's almost over. 

Maybe like 1 more chapters or 2

Tell me what you think. 

Who say the SOML video?

It was amazing. I cried.


	28. Not as we seem

Not

Harry POV 

We sit beside each other at the table and wit for the food to arrive. 

"I hope you like clam chowder louis because the chef makes an exquisite one" my mom says

Louis nods "yes I actually do. But I only had it out of the can, not fresh" he says with a smile. 

My parents nod and go back to talking about their day together. 

"Alright?" I whisper to louis

"Yea" he whispers back

I smile at him when I turn to look at him. He smiles back. 

The doors open from the kitchen and the maids bring us out soup. 

I grab the little spoon and start to eat. 

I turn and look at louis. It just makes my heart want to explode. 

He has his eyebrows pinched together staring at the silver ware in front of him. He picks up one but shakes his head lightly and sets it down. 

I giggle at him an he turn and looks me in the eye and glares playfully. 

"Help me" he whispers

I pick up my spoon and wave it a little to show him which one. 

He smiles an nods and grabs it and dips the spoon into the soup. 

He lifts up the spoon and put it in his mouth. 

Right when it is in his mouth he moans in his throat. 

I couldn't contain my self and throw my head back laughing at his reaction. My parents join in with chuckling lightly. 

My sides start to hurt and eyes prick at his reaction to the soup. 

Oh god. 

He hits my arm playfully and pouts. 

"I" laugh "s-sorry" laugh "I" 

I couldn't even get a sentence out. 

"Harry" he says in a whiny voice. 

I finally calm down and take in deep breaths. Each time I take in a breath I chuckle at bit then I stop. 

"Oh god that was hilarious" I say

"No it wasn't" louis mumbles

"Yea it was. Your face after you took a spoon full."

After that the conversation went slower while we ate. 

\----------

After the plates have been cleared by the maids they brought out the desert. 

They set the plate in front of me and I front of louis. 

I looked down and it was a hot fudge sunday with peanuts and whip team. Yum. 

I grabbed my spoon and scooped some from the bottom first. 

I hummed when the warm chocolate and ice cream hit my tongue. 

I turned to louis and sent him a smile. 

He turned at me and smiled. 

"No desert for us Margo. But thank you" my mum says to me. 

"No desert mum" 

"No I'm heading to bed I had to get up early today." 

She stands up and says goodnight and starts to walk out the door to the stairs. 

"Oh and don't stay up to late boys"

"Ok mum"

"Yes dear"

"Yes ma'am" 

Was chorused through the room from each of us. 

I smiled and turned to my dad and find him staring at my ice cream. Him and my mum have a thing going on, a diet I think. 

"Want some dad" I say with a knowing smile on my face. 

He glares at me playfully. 

"No thank you. I think I'll head up to." He stands up and dusted off his suit. I nod and our good nights. 

"No funny business boys" I hear him say walking out of the room with a chuckle. 

I feel a blush go on my cheeks and I stare down at my ice cream. 

I scoop another spoon full. 

I hear louis exhale and slump down. 

I turn to him. 

"I believe you made it through the night" 

"Yea I did only because I had your help" he smiles a sweet smile. 

I see his eyes crinkle at the ends of his smile and his blue eyes lighter. 

It reminds of the way the moonlight hits the water behind the woods in our backyard. 

"Your staring" he mumbles 

"I know" I say with a blush tinting my cheeks. 

"Well stop" he says with a hint of pink on his cheeks. 

"No I like the view." I say with a smirk. 

It's quiet now but a nice quiet. 

"Hey I wanna show you something" I say standing up

"What are young to show me?"  
He asked

"Something you'll see" I grab my sweater and shoes and slip them on. 

He does the same thing. 

I open our back door and step outside. I reached for his hand and started to lead him into the woods. 

"Uh the woods?" He said confused 

"Yea" I say with a smile. "Just follow me" while pulling him more into the woods. 

\------------

Louis POV 

All I hear is the crunching of our feet on the twigs. I keep looking into the woods to see if there's anything there. 

I shrug off the feeling I'm getting and keep walking with harry. 

Harry. God he is perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve him. He is just. So good to me. 

He is the longest relationship I have ever been in. He makes me happy. 

I love him. 

I would do anything for him. 

In the beginning I was kinda on edge because he is a bit posh. Who am I kidding he is way posh but in a good way. 

He doesn't flaunt his money around or anything. He doesn't shove it in people faces about it. 

I would see him in my classes I just didn't pay attention to him.   
I thought he was stuck up and everything. 

But he was different. He was even embarrassed about having me over his house. I knew he had money and everything. Everyone knew he did. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my foot got caught on a tree root. 

I flailed my arms around trying to grab something. I did. It was a peace of Harry's arm. 

He yelps as my nails scratches him. 

I land on my side and it hurt like a bitch. 

I hear harry laugh while he rubs his arm through the fabric. 

"A little help" I say 

He reaches his arm out and I grab it. I dust myself off and stop off. 

"Uh louis it's this way" I hear harry say in a giggle. 

That giggle. Like music to my ears. 

I grumble as I stop on that direction he pointed. 

"Are we almost there?" I ask

My voice kinda went higher and squeaker. My whinny voice what Zayn calls it. 

I clear my throat. 

"Yea just around this bush right here" he says while he walks in front. 

He holds out the branch for me while I walk by. 

I walk in and see the water. I gasp. The moon is full in the sky and it lights the dark so you will be able to see. 

I see water lilies, fireflies, hear crickets and there's sandy rocks near the water. 

I step closer and I'm speechless. 

I turn to harry and see him looking at me with a huge smile on his face. 

"It's." I say "better then my place" 

Really louis?

He chuckles 

"Not really. I like yours better" 

"No yours is way bet-" something catches my eye and I squint to look at it. 

It is hidden in the trees. It's brown and made out of wood. I turn to harry knowing what is is. 

"You have a tree house?" I ask with a smirk. 

"Uh yea" he says with a faint blush

"Can I see it?" 

"Uh yea shure c'mon" 

He leads me around the bank and towards the edge of the woods. 

He moves the branches and it is a hidden space to go up. 

There's wooden planks on the tree to climb up are chipped from the years. 

I look up and only see boards of wood. 

"Well lets go up" 

Harry goes up first and I follow after. 

Once we get to the top I crawl on the floor boards and stand up. 

I look out and see everything. 

The stars are out shining bright, the whole lake, the field and woods. I could also see Harry's house. 

"You could see everything" I whisper

"Yeah" harry breaths

He is so close to me. All I have to do is move my head a centimeter and I would be kissing him. 

"I built this when I was younger. I always wanted just to look at the stars at night. So when my parents would fight or something happen I would come out here. It's like your place you come here for peace and quiet." He says

I lean my head on his shoulder and rap my arm around his waist and bring his close. 

I breath in his sweet smelling scent of his cologne. 

We stay like like for awhile until he stars swaying back and forth. 

I laugh. 

He puts his hand on my waist. 

"Hey why am I the girl?" I say

" because I'm taller and more manly" 

" more manly? You" I laugh 

"Well yea. You have the ass for a guy" he says with a smile while he grabs at it. 

I smack his arm. 

He laughs 

I huff and put my hands on his shoulders. We away back and forth to the nonexistent music. 

He starts to hum a song that I don't know. 

But it's slow and nice. So I don't interrupt. 

He finally whispers the end of the song. I think. 

"And all Lou's things" 

He smiles down at him an leans down. Bit and kisses me. 

I feel the sparks go through my whole body. 

I shudder a bit. He doesn't notice he just holds me tighter. 

We finally pull apart for air and he puts his head on my shoulder. 

He chuckle. 

"God were so weird" I say

"No" he says while standing up and he looks down at me. "We're just not as we seem"

"Were different then others. A good different. A punk and a posh kid" he laughs 

He has a glint in his eyes and it shines Brighter then any star or sun out there. 

I smile at him. 

"Not as we seem"

He nods and I stand on my tippy toes, pup his cheek, and kiss him. 

 

\---------

Thanks for reading


End file.
